


I've Got a Crush On You

by tilia_cordata



Category: Doctor Who, Glee, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Lost
Genre: Crushes, Drabble Collection, F/F, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-02
Updated: 2014-07-02
Packaged: 2018-02-07 04:52:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1885788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tilia_cordata/pseuds/tilia_cordata
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of unrequited femslash drabbles. Multi-fandom, primarily Glee.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ginny

It was a heady, magical time, being fourteen at Hogwarts. Preteen crushes were fading away, and things with Michael were easy and casual, but maybe weren’t going to last much longer. Because right now Ginny was overcome by another crush, one much more sensible and sweet. Older, wiser, Quidditch chaser. _Angelina Johnson._

She tried not to stare in the locker room. She really did. She knew George would kill her (well, mock her relentlessly) if she told. So she contented herself with stolen glances, with drinking in her bright and easy smile after practice, daydreams and fantasies. That was enough.


	2. Quinn

Contrary to popular opinion, Quinn never had a crush on Rachel. She never really had a crush on Santana, either. Sleeping with her was fun, sure, but it wasn’t something she’d hoped for or anticipated.

To be fair, Quinn never really had crushes on boys either. They loved her, sure, but she never really did crushes.

Well, not until junior year of college, when she heard a familiar voice on the radio, and her heart fell out of her chest. She pulled out her phone to find Mercedes Jones, confident and radiant. So this is what a crush feels like.

 

 


	3. Rachel

Rum. Rum and butter and nutmeg. Rum and butter and nutmeg and tequila. No, not tequila. Why was she thinking of tequila? Santana. Santana licking tequila shots off of Brittany’s stomach, in high school, back at that stupid junior year party. She’d learned Blaine’s lips tasted awesome, and now she wondered what Santana’s were like. Probably even more awesome.

They were probably really soft. Rachel snuggled closer on to Santana’s side, and Santana didn’t push her away. Rachel wondered what would happen if she put her hand on Santana’s boob. No, that would be rude. Rachel was drunk, not rude.


	4. Becky

The first thing you should know is that Becky would kill you if she knew you knew. Santana Lopez is a sworn enemy. So she might actually murder you if she knew I told you that she always waits in the locker room after practice when no one else pays attention to her.

It’s when most of the other girls have left, anyway, that Santana changes, when no one else is around. Of course there’s not no one, there’s Becky, who’s not watching except maybe she sees, just a little. So maybe she has a crush. What’s it to you? 


	5. TARDIS

She loved her Doctor, the madman she stole away. She did, she really did. But my goodness was he rough - twisting her every which way, grinding her brakes, slamming her doors.

River, though. River who knew her in the wrong order, River who glided through her doors, who set down so gently and so tenderly she would have shivered if her body had been flesh instead of metal and energy and time.

She loved her Doctor, but in her heart was all of time and space, and River found her way into the nooks and crannies and secret places. 


	6. Sun

Just once. It had been a long day, in the heat and rain and dirt of her garden, and Sun needed a real shower. The record player was on, and loud enough that she didn’t hear the shower running, slowing, stopping until she was just outside the bathroom.

She saw Kate step out, towel around her waist, chest bare, water dripping off her breasts and out of her hair, and her breath caught. Kate was beautiful, so different from her husband or Jae Lee. Catching herself, she stepped back just as Kate left the bathroom and smiled as she passed. 


	7. Kitty (take 1)

Scribbles in a diary of one Kitty Wilde, with commentary:

 _“I hate Marley Rose.”_ No, you know that’s not right. Not strong enough.  
 _“I detest Marley Rose.”_  That’s not quite right, now is it?  
 _“I loathe Marley Rose. I need to knock her down a peg.”_ Really? Is that what you need?  
 _“Screw Marley Rose.”_ Now we’re getting warmer!  
“Shut up!” Ooh, out loud! But I can’t shut up, I’m you, this is you, remember? Be honest.  
 _“I … I wish I could kiss Marley Rose.”_ That wasn’t so hard, was it?  
“Screw you.” Why didn’t you say so before?


	8. Kitty (take 2)

Kitty flinched as Tina pulled the ruffled fabric tighter across her chest.

“Did I get you with a pin?”

“No, just tight.”

“Sorry, I’m almost done.”

“Ok.” So she stood quietly. It was tight, but reason she flinched was the sudden rush she had felt with Tina’s hand resting on her back, the shiver she felt as Tina smoothed out the fabric over her waist. Every time the hands left to place a pin, Kitty wished they would come back, continue to smooth over where the fabric wrinkled, linger on her waist or her breasts or -

“Done!”

Well, dammit. 


	9. Marley

The kids around for the Rachel Berry Trainwreck Extravaganza argue that spin-the-bottle is much less exciting without alcohol, but Marley is pretty sure that would only make things worse. It was her turn, the bottle was spinning, and time seemed to be moving the wrong speed.

She felt like she should know, one way or another, if she wanted the bottle to land on Jake or Ryder. But she didn't- instead she found herself hoping and wishing every time the bottle clipped passed Unique. Unique who’s confident and gorgeous. That’s who she’s hoping the bottle lands on, and she smiles. 


	10. Tina

Tina liked what she liked, ok? And she really, really liked abs. So it wasn’t surprising that her jaw dropped halfway to her chest when she poked her head into Blaine’s dance class and saw the infamous Cassandra July, keeping time and both instructing and insulting her students. Tina paid no attention to the fact that the class was over - Ms. July began to stretch along the bar, body long and lithe, stomach showing under her tight cropped top. Perfect, better than Mike’s, she thought, and barely noticed Blaine tapping impatiently for her to come with him to coffee.


End file.
